


Truth in Words

by Cheriiu



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Love, Loss, Other, Sad, Violence, more angsty stories yay, not really - Freeform, sorry to break your hearts folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 03:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13355262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheriiu/pseuds/Cheriiu
Summary: "Golly, Mugs...smile for me okay? At least let that...be my last wish...smile...Mugman."





	Truth in Words

This can't be happening.

But it is.

And it was all too real.

Mugman was standing in front of Cuphead with his finger gun raised right at him with an evil smile on his face and with fire in his eyes. He was really going to kill him? His own brother that he spent his entire life with and fought with side by side when the infamous casino bet was made. 

Cuphead couldn't run, he just couldn't. Not while his brother backed him up in a corner like this and the fact that his legs had large cracks in them to the point that they were literally going to break off. Cuphead already has his arm broken off and he has a giant chip in his head that took away part of his right eye. Cracks and dents covered his body, torn pieces of his shirt and shorts from scratch attacks and blasts from Mugman were there too, even his bendy straw had a tear in it.

The Devil was just towering above them both with a shit eating grin on his face like always. He was enjoying the show and his right-hand man was all too pleased as well, his green eyes glowing within the darkness. They were surrounded by all the other casino lackeys as well, the drinks, the cigar, the 8 ball even the damn-nick crane monkey. They all were laughing all too pleased to see the little cup that whooped their sorry arses a year ago, finally get his due. 

All came crashing down when Cuphead and Mugman wondered off towards the old casino after hearing it was in a terrible fire and was burned down for a couple of days before it was finally left behind as house of smoke and ash. They looked around in awe seeing the place in blackened shambles before they decided to go home but King Dice was waiting for them there, biding his time and swooped in and knocked them both out unconscious. When Cuphead woke up the first thing he saw was the Devil himself looming over him and cackled manically as he introduced his brother when he screamed at him, asking where he is. He was there and he shot at Cuphead in the head with evil radiating off of him, cackling as well.

"Mugman...please you have to break free! I want to save you! But this has to be the moment you want to comeback!! Please brother!!" Cuphead begged. Begging was his last resort now since all the power within his finger tips have been depleted at this point since most of the potion in his head was dripping out now. His twin brother has to comeback now, it may not seem like it but Cuphead knows within his heart that even the Devil's power couldn't possibly---

"Will you stop calling me that?!?!" Mugman screamed as he inched forward with more light coming out of his charged finger. "Don't you get it you idiot?! The moment you made that damn bet, was the moment I stopped thinking of you as my brother!!" He took a deep breath and continued. "You always make the most stupidest of choices but that drew the last straw Cuphead! Everything here is your fault! I only fought with you was because if I didn't then the Devil would have taken my head!!"

Cuphead was shocked at this. This...revelation? Did Mugman really mean what he said just now? About not being his brother when he rushed in on that deal a year ago and that he only fought with him wasn't because he wanted to help? 

That can't be true! 

All those times after the bet was made and the journey to collect the soul contracts was at hand, Mugman reassured Cuphead over and over again that he wasn't mad. He loved him unconditionally and forgave him despite the choice he made with BOTH their souls.

"Cuppy...it's alright!" Mugman laughed wetly as he patted his shoulder and gave a reassuring smile to his guilty brother. "I promise I'm not mad and I don't hate you for this I swear. We'll get through this together!" Cuphead wiped the tears from his eyes and smiled back. He was crying earlier when they were struggling to collect their 13th contract. Cuphead was ranting about how he was so close and wanted to rush back in there until Mugman took a hold of him to stop being so rash. He broke down into tears at that moment and fell to his knees with Mugman kneeling down with him. A moment of weakness was not something Cuphead showed, but he did and Mugman was there for him like always.

Cuphead felt stronger with Mugman but now...he never felt so weak. 

"You...don't mean that right?" His tears are falling fast and was dripping all over his potion soaked shirt. 

All those times of reassurance, all those times they smiled and laughed it off together even when they have saved everyone from the Devil's grasp? Mugman really stopped thinking of him as a brother?

"Of course I mean it!! Why else would I say it?!?! This isn't just the mind control talking, this is really how I feel!! You are a terrible brother, a terrible friend and everything I say here is true!!" Mugman yelled with his now fully charged blast ready to take aim at its target. 

Cuphead lowered his head as if he's willing to give up now. Mugman hates him and that was enough to break his spirit once and for all. He's going to die by his twin's hand...and he was willing to let it happen.

"Cuphead!" Screamed another voice. A voice all too familiar. 

Cuphead and everyone else looked up to see Elder Kettle, Legendary Chalice and Porkrind in tow. How did they find them? It doesn’t matter, they rushed to Cuphead's aid but the Devil seem to be taking a stance on this apparent rescue. 

"You're too late you washed up kettle! The little mug is mine and the cup is gonna get what's coming to him!" He laughed as he raised his trident high with a blast already fired at the three. Legendary Chalice flew away as fast as she could while Porkrind tackled Elder Kettle to the ground with him to avoid the attack. Unfortunately, this whole scene was taking place in a dark abandoned mountain cavern and the three of them arrived on a high level ledge. The missed blast from the Devil shot straight towards the ceiling and soon the whole place was crumbling apart. 

"Boss." King Dice said as he took a step forward towards the Devil and placed a hand on his shoulder "This place ain't holdin up for long. We need to split." Some of the casino lackeys were already ahead of them as they started their escape from the oncoming destruction. 

The Devil cursed himself. Of course something was going to ruin this moment, but he didn't expect it to be himself. Ugh, this is irritating but King Dice was right. They needed to cheese it. The little cup got more injuries on him than he can count and the hurtful words from his brother was enough to satisfy him...for now. 

"Fine." And with that the Devil and King Dice vanished leaving Cuphead and Mugman down on the bottom of the cavern about to be crushed to death by falling stalactites. 

"What?! What about me you traitor! Hey!!" Mugman yelled turning his attention away from Cuphead and towards the former place where the Devil was standing. 

He was bubbling with so much rage that a giant stalactite was already making its way down to crush Mugman to pieces. 

Cuphead saw this. He gathered up whatever strength he had to push himself up with his remaining arm and stand wobbly on his almost broken legs. He couldn't let this happen, he couldn't. He leaped towards Mugman and pushed him out of the way, letting the giant pointed rocks crush him to pieces instead as well as a few other falling stones. 

Mugman was fortunate to have been pushed far enough to not get hit by any and he grumbled to himself before he looked over towards Cuphead. He was buried in rocks with only his straw poking out beneath the rubble. His eyes widened at this and made a sprint towards the pile.

"C-cuphead!!" Mugman shouted with tears falling down his face as he started to lift each fallen piece of the ceiling out of the way, as quickly as he could. His heart was pounding hard against his chest, he was hyperventilating and when he moved the last piece he saw Cuphead in hundreds of broken pieces. He was a shattered mess with his head barely intact with his body. 

Mugman was trembling as he picked up his brother's straw and clutched it in his hand. He kneeled down on all fours to look at his broken brother. 

Cuphead barely opens his eye when he look up at Mugman with a weak smile plastering his face. "I...finally saved you...Mugs..." He said with his words becoming more weak as his breath started to waver.

With the Devil out of his vicinity, Mugman slowly began to feel like himself again. He squeezed his brother's straw to his chest as he sobbed out his words. "Why...w-why would you do that?! I-I didn't deserve that y-you...you..." 

He had so many tears falling down that he started to resemble a leaky sprinkler instead of a mug. Cuphead wished he could reach up and hug him but he knows his last arm had broken off of him by now. So he spoke.

"Idiot...I know...you were right Mugs. I...was a terrible friend and brother...I...I did so many stupid things...and you were always the one to save me from them..." He took a moment to take a deep breath since he feels his time was coming on quick now. "I'm glad...that I finally get to save you before I go...this is for the best. You hate me so...you'll be happy to know someone like me...isn't around you anymore."

Mugman stared at him with a shock expression on his face as he got closer to him and broke down even more. "N-no...! I never hated you Cup...I'm s-sorry I said all those awful things to you...I-I never m-m-meant any of them, they were never true even if I said they were." He choked out and continued "I was mad but I still love you brother. I-I always wanted to save you, I always wanted to be by your side to fight with you. N-no matter what stupid thing you did...I-I wanted to be there! So please! Don't leave me!! We both know I won't be happy if you were gone Cup!! PLEASE!!"

Mugman was heaving and sniffling so much, snot and tears dribbling down his face as his brother’s death was approaching. Cuphead wanted to say more but he realised his shattered remnants was starting to turn into dust. He can feel himself slipping away. Cuphead looked up at Mugman one last time before speaking his final words.

"Golly, Mugs...smile for me okay? At least let that...be my last wish...smile...Mugman."

And with that Cuphead closed his eye as the last of him turned into dust, flying off into the open air. 

Mugman stared...there was nothing left now...his brother was gone. He trembled as he screamed his name at the top of his lungs as a flash of light emanated from his soul and soon everything was engulfed in it. The light even shot up through the cavern and shined bright like a beacon for all of Inkwell Isle to see. 

Elder Kettle, Porkrind, and Legendary Chalice finally collected their bearings as they slowly approached Mugman after his light show and they all stared at the heartbroken little mug crying over the pile of rocks and ceramic dust left behind. 

"Oh Mugman..." Elder Kettle whispered with his own eyes starting to water. He took each step with his cane and knelt down towards the boy. He no longer looked like that evil demonic slave he was moments ago, he looked like himself again as he curled up into a ball, clutching the red and white bendy straw against his chest as it was the last piece of his twin he had left. He was wishing with all his might that Cuphead would comeback. It was all Mugman could wish for, unwilling to move until it came true.

But Cuphead saved him...and he wished for Mugman to smile. 

Of course...he never did.

**Author's Note:**

> Sad story by me after months of being away from writing anything here hnng  
> I see evil Mugman from the bad ending on Tumblr and dA a lot  
> And with Cuphead having to endure the horrible pain of seeing his brother like this ;;  
> So I did something and that something is this right here 
> 
> Also this song goes pretty well with it if you want to listen https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=js3CbJVrHbk
> 
> I teared up a little while writing this waah  
> Well enjoy!


End file.
